Death is not Satisfied
by DavidMB1995
Summary: A Demigod's life is never easy. An unexpected guest at Percy and Annabeth's wedding leads the Heroes on a new quest, one that none could for see. The only way to save the the world once more is to strike a deal with death.


**Chapter** 1

They always say the first step down the aisle is the most nerve racking moment of a woman's life.  
For Annabeth, it was the most exciting.  
Her eyes surveyed the stalls through her veil and she scanned across the sea of faces, looking at her family and friends that had come together for her special day. Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Reyna and even Mr D had appeared to witness her finally tie the knot.  
"Annabeth? Speed up a little" Thalia whispered in her ear from her right. Only then did she notice that she'd slowed down, the joy of the occasion had come onto her at once.  
"Sorry" She replied and kept walking towards the altar.  
A few rows away, she looked across to the men assembled to Chiron's right.  
Nico, Leo, Frank, Jason, Grover, the best man, and finally her eyes rested upon him.  
The years had most certainly been kind to Percy. His dark hair had grown longer and had been brushed back with a central parting. His jawline was strong and his cheekbones high, he gave off a masculine and extremely handsome look and persona. He wore a black suit with a dark green tie which brought out the sea green colour of his iris'.  
Her group came to a stop just before the altar. Her dad patted her arm and moved away to her left. Her Bridesmaids, Hazel, Piper, Juniper and Thalia, all lined up opposite the Groomsmen.  
She stepped onto the altar as Percy took her hands and lifted back her veil. His eyes met her's and they lit up, he smiled and she smiled back.  
The nerves swept over her but she remained calm.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and other such beings" Chiron began, "We have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase".  
As the Centaur went on, Annabeth could not keep her eyes off of Percy and neither could he.  
Finally, their big day had come. The darkness had thrown all it had at them but they still fought through. Curses, Ancient evil mazes, Titan lords, Giants and even Hell itself. Their love had withstood it all.  
They were meant to be.  
Off to the right, something caught her eye.  
It was the quickest and slightest of movements but enough to grab her attention. She gazed across to the exit where the movement had been but there was nothing out of the ordinary.  
Over Percy's other shoulder, a figure, a man, strode briskly up on the far side of the stalls. He was tall and well built with dark hair, long enough so that, from the side, his face was concealed.  
"...Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, til death do you part?" Annabeth snapped back to reality as Chiron asked the question to her.  
Percy raised an eyebrow as if to silently check that she was still paying attention.  
She cleared her mind, "I do" she replied, a broad smile on her face.  
"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take thee, Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, til death do you part?"  
"I do" Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly. She must have seemed concerned or worried.  
"Then in the power invested in me, by the Gods of Olympus. I pronounce you man and wife", he turned to Percy. "You may kiss the bride".  
As their lips connected, the room burst into applause.  
Needless to say, it was the best kiss that they had ever shared.  
They parted, both smiling and looking slightly embarrassed, and faced the room.  
Percy stiffened. His grip tightened on her hand. She looked across at him but his eyes were fixed at the man who had entered the room, he was now stood at the back of the room.  
Beyond Percy, she noticed Nico bore the same expression and was looking at the same man.  
Annabeth focused on him now. He had chiseled facial features, he was perhaps the most handsome man Annabeth had ever seen, apart from Percy of course. His dark hair was brushed behind his ears, his suit jacket and pants matched his dark shade of hair.  
Annabeth had seen him once before, but she knew that Percy and Nico had met him prior to their last encounter.  
Last time she'd seen him, he had brought down three of Gaia's most powerful Giants by himself.  
He was unique and he was dangerous. His name was synonymous among Greek Demigods and here he was at Annabeth's wedding, his expression was far from happy.  
Thanatos.


End file.
